


Kicked Outta the Movies

by Skellyagogo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Kicked Outta the Movies

  
“I’m sorry, you got kicked out of the movies for… what now?” Tony asked exasperated, hand on his face covering his eyes, before pulling out his phone to record the incoming chaos he just knew was about to spring from us. Both Clint and I laughing hysterically partial drunk behind bars in a jail cell.

“The reel of the first film broke so they put on Titanic of all things instead of giving us our money back.” I bent forward, head between my knees laughing almost falling off the bench, Clint pulled me back leaning over me laughing so hard tears were falling down his face.

“That doesn’t tell me anything.” Tony sighed.

“Well, we decided to stay because what the hell, we didn’t have anything better to do,” Clint was trying hard to keep it together long enough to speak.

“Then it got to the part where the ship was going down, Clint started yelling out diving scores.” I sat up laughing leaning into Clint’s shoulder slapping his chest.

“What that last one was a solid 8.5 at least.” He threw his head back and chuckled.

“That still doesn’t explain why I’m here…In a police station…in the middle of the night, having to bail you out,” Tony huffed.

“Oh yeah that bit, the usher came in to escort us out and he got a little handsy. Clint got offended that the usher was touching my ass instead of his so he started aggressively flirting with the guy the whole way to the lobby. He was so loud about it, it made the manager come out of his office.” I was struggling to breath laughing so hard.

“Anyway,” Clint giggled, “we left the theater and went down the road to a bar to have a few drinks.” The laughter slowly subsiding from Clint as he wiped his eyes on his sleeves. “We were sitting at the bar talking having a few shots or a handful hard to remember at this point until a pool table opened up when this chick slid in right between us and started hitting on me.” I stopped laughing, rolled my eyes glaring at my hands thinking about that dumbass big chested groupie bitch.

“Are we getting to the point of the story here kiddies?” As annoyed as he was he found this hilarious because he could use this video as ammo for later.

“So anyway, this woman starts hitting on me and Y/n is getting mad jealous like shooting daggers out of her eyes Natasha style mad,” Clint flashed a smirk my way.

“Was not!” I glared at him shoving his shoulder a little too roughly.

“You were too, it’s the whole reason we’re in here!” Clint shook his head laughing. “So as I was saying, Y/n got jealous then this crazy evil ass smile streaks across her face looking at the woman. The same look she gets when she’s about to screw with you or Loki in fact.” He started laughing again.

“Tony, in my defense she was wearing a shirt that had ‘Guess’ on it so I said 'Implants?’ She didn’t think it was that funny, she dumped her drink on me and that’s when the fight started. She 'tried’ to punch me, I punched her, then her friends came over and Clint flashed that stoic resting bitch face 'don’t fuck with me’ look of his and they scrambled but it didn’t matter the cops were called.”

“And you didn’t think to leave the bar before they showed up?” Tony rolled his eyes smirking still recording.

“It didn’t matter, they were beat cops a half a block down when they got the call. They understood the whole incident but the chick is the daughter of some politician so you know how it is.” Clint shook his head staring at me with a playful look in his eyes.

“I wasn’t jealous,” all laughter stopped as I glared at him.

“Y/n you’re a terrible liar and your body language still yes you are jealous.” Clint just smirked but I stood up glaring at him.

“Why should I be jealous, it’s not like you’re attractive or I want to…, you’re just an annoying child who follows me everywhere I go!” My voice raising in frustration watching as he stood up stepping towards me.

“An annoying child smart enough to know you better than you know yourself. You didn’t like the thought of or actually seeing another woman touching me admit it.” Still flashing that stupid smirk.

“Admit what!?” I roared.

“Admit you like me,” he closed the gap between us, we were eye to eye.

“Like you!? You are the most aggravating, selfish, attention seeking…,” he crushed his lips to mine kissing me just to shut me up just to prove a point. His lips were surprisingly soft, still had a hint of bourbon on his lips, he pulled away, eyes scanning mine. “Do it again.” He laughed.

“Do what?” That smirk was killing me.

“Shut me up, do it again, I’ll prove I don’t like you."

His eyes flashed something akin to hunger, his hands on my waist pulling me in, lips crashing into mine, there was nothing soft or sweet about this kiss. It was messy and intense, my body curving into his, he kept pushing me, nudging me back slamming me into the cold hard wall. His hands tearing off my jacket flinging it across the cell. Clint’s lips trailed sloppy warm kisses down my neck until hitting the sweet spot making me groan out loud. I couldn’t keep my hands off him, I snaked my hands up his shirt raking my nails against his abs, he growled, eyes flashing predatory lust. An officer was coming towards the jail cell to let us out when Tony shook his head whisper at him to wait a second. I inched a hand towards Clint’s belt tugging at his jeans trying to slip my hand in.

The officer coughed jingling the keys loudly into the lock, Clint and I froze eyeing each other warily. He slowly backed away, he was visibly excited but did nothing to hide it, he just smirked at me as he picked up my jacket handing it back to me. We left the station in silence sitting awkwardly in the back of Tony’s limo, who’d grown bored of the filming now that the fun was over. Clint helped me out of the limo and opened the Compound door for me but said nothing, only gazing at me with a look I’d never seen before. It was so unlike him, his eyes softened the longer he looked at me, the cocky smirk replaced by a faint genuine smile. The lingering feelings I’d been trying to hide over Clint were barreling towards the surface like an arrow flying towards its target. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to my room.

I tossed and turned unable to sleep, I couldn’t get it all out of my mind. I thought back on all the times we’d spent together, all of Tony’s parties, every mission, every single movie night he was by my side. We were just as bad as Bucky and Falcon joined at the hip, finishing each other’s sentences. Ugh for fucks sakes how did I end up in a typical clique situation with the World’s Deadliest Archer? I needed some air, pulling on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans I wandered down through the Compound and out onto the grounds. The moon was shining brightly lighting my way, the cool wet grass tickling my bare feet as I walked farther away from the building. I could hear the chirps of the bugs, a few hoots in the distance in the forest.

I sat down on the grass pulling my knees to my chest staring up at the night sky, I could never tire of this sight, I could never see the stars like this when we lived in the Tower. Moving away from the city was the best idea Tony ever had in my opinion, far enough away to take advantage of views like this. I lay back on the grass, hands behind my head searching for the constellations, I didn’t know many but my imagination was good enough to see ones that weren’t really there. I didn’t hear him approach but I smelled him before I ever saw him. He smelled of bergamot, pine, a hint of patchouli and bow resin, the smile was already spreading across my face when I saw his eyes.

“Heya Clint,” I whispered.

“You alright Sweetheart? Saw you roaming around from the roof.” Those steely eyes glistening, the way he was looking at me made them crinkle up on the sides.

“I am now,” I tugged on his pant leg pulling him down towards me. He lay on his back pulling me in towards him resting my head on his outstretched arm.

“Did you just use a line on me?” He chuckled.

“Perhaps.” I snickered, he pulled me in closer, my head resting on his chest, his muscular arms wrapped around me.

“So…you gonna admit you like me finally.”

“Clint, Hawkeye, Bud, I don’t like you,” I felt his body tense up beneath me, he held onto his breath, his hold on me loosened. I smirked knowing I had him, finally caught him off guard. I wondered to myself how long he’d hold that breath before he passed out. “I love you,” my voice whispered my confession and carried it on a strong breeze.

His strong arms pulled me onto him straddling his waist, I leaned in kissing his lips. There was just as much of a spark as there was in the jail cell, he pulled off my sweatshirt, eyes wide, that sexy smirk across his lips.

“And here I thought I was gonna have to fight with a bra strap but damn,” he was hungry lusting after my bare chest, his calloused fingers gingerly massaging each breast.

Clint leaned up popping a nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue around before sucking hard enough to make me moan, the deep vibrations from his laugh jolting through me, oh god just this was enough to make me wet. He pulled away looking uncertain for a moment.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” I don’t think I’d ever heard his voice sound so needy almost pleading.

“If you don’t touch me then I’ll do it myself.” He arched an eye taking that as a challenge, I rolled off him and shimmied out of my jeans revealing nothing but bare skin. His mouth gaped open watching me as I laid back in the grass.

“Well, fuck.”

He leaned up on an elbow, eyes trained on me as I ran my fingers down my body circling around my clit, the other one massaging my breast pinching my own nipple. My moans drifting away in the cool night air, I closed my eyes mind wandering back to the kiss in the cell, it didn’t take long before I felt the tightening building. He traced a finger down my abs before thrusting two fingers inside me pumping in and out, my hips matching his pace. Minutes passed before I found myself screaming out his name in a pure ecstasy ridden high.

“Get on your knees Sweetheart.”

I rolled over onto my knees leaning back into him, he was teasing my entrance with his thick tip. He laughed when I let out a huff of frustration slamming into me, his rough hands tightening their grasp on my hips. It felt like hours chasing high after high as he pounded into me. My body was shaking, I couldn’t take anymore, every molecule of my being threatening to turn to jelly. He reached around holding on to my breasts, his thrust deeper, faster as he roared out my name into the night sky. We fell onto the grass in a tangled mess.

“Maybe we should get kicked out of the movies more often,” he chuckled.

“I wholeheartedly agree.” I laughed kiss those perfect lips of his.

He pulled me close to him with the intention of a few moments rest before we headed inside but sleep took hold of the both of us. The early morning rays of the sun cresting over the trees, the light made me groan, I rolled over on my stomach trying to get the light out of my eyes when I heard voices. Sam and Steve were out for their morning run.

“Holy shit!” Yelled Sam, his eyes scanning my body taking a mental picture.

Steve was blushing a full body red seeing Clint and I stark naked on the lawn. Clint shot up eyes on Steve and Sam as he grabbed my sweatshirt covering my body the best he could. It didn’t matter to him that he was totally naked in front of them sporting a terrible case of morning wood but he’d be damned if was going to let them look at what was now his. I turned my head and chuckled before yelling.

“On your left,” I smiled.

Clint broke out in a fit of laughter but then a serious look crossed his face. He leaned in close to my face, I thought he was going to kiss me, but he licked my cheek. I was totally stunned and confused. He looked straight at Sam and Steve with that gorgeous resting bitch face of his.

“I licked it, therefore she’s MINE!” Steve went wide-eyed in complete embarrassment and Sam stifled a laugh as they took off running down the lawn.

From that day forward anytime someone new came into out little Avenger lives, dared to look at me or decided to chance fate and flirt with me, Clint would casually walk up to me, look the offender straight in the eye, lick my cheek, repeating the same line he did to Sam and Steve.

“I licked it, therefore she’s mine!”


End file.
